Heart of Midtown
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Total AU Olitz in a different time, place & city. He's Fitz a man who hates Midtown & Valentine's Day. What happens when he follows his gut leading to a place he steers away from at all costs. He rather not have anything do with Midtown until 1 Valentine's Night he finds the missing piece to his lonely heart. A chance encounter changes his life from "normal" to extraordinary.
1. Once In A Lifetime

**Hello my Darlings. **

**This is a brand spanking new TOTAL AU Olitz fic. Yes completely alternate universe. Your eyes are not deceiving you. I am not crazy. I trusted my gut deciding to post this very special first chapter just before Valentine's Day. (I have my reasons.) ;-)**

**I was highly motivated to begin this new Olitz journey, out of my comfort zone, due to Tony being on Broadway. So #BlameTony. It's all his fault. **

**If you're eager for more of this (new Me's) please drop a #ValentineCandyHeart (review) and give me your honest opinion. Because seriously loves if no one is interested and wants more I'll just keep this as a one shot. It's cool. **

**If my notifications go crazy, well then, I'll have to hook my loves up. Something tells me you'll enjoy this "New Me's," and version of Olivia and Fitz. **

**Enjoy and Thank-you for reading…**

**ME's **

**/**

**Heart of Midtown…**

**Chapter 1: Once In a Lifetime…**

"_**You meet someone who takes your breath away not because you want them too but because they were meant too. And that person will change your life forever." – Unknown**_

**Valentine's Day 2019**

**Newsreel…**

"Does anyone else hate Valentine's Day," Fitz wonders to himself as his SUV with driver putters and weaves through the busy Manhattan traffic which would give any sane person a migraine. The days leading up to February 14th he dreads. Valentine's Day never worked in his favor before so he just pretends it's like any other day.

But it's NOT just any other day. It's the day used to celebrate everlasting love across the globe after Saint Valentine of Rome for courtly love. He's never felt like a knight setting out an adventure performing various deeds to win a fair maidens favor. In all the centuries that have passed, nothing has changed.

His sharp blue eyes pass by businesses in the area making him want to gag. Every flower, candy shop adorned their windows with oversized hearts, cupid, and slogan in order to entice a man to enter. Every other store he spots, a man young and old ventures out with cards, flowers, and some type of confectionary.

He turns on his television, commercials flash across his screen from Kay's, DeBeers, Helzberg, and Jared's promising they have the best sale on diamonds, other priceless gem stones to take her breath away. _"Why can I find someone to take my breath away,"_ he scoffs narrowing his eyes at his tablet. As usual he has no "someone special" to buy for.

As the black SUV turns onto 5th Avenue, he sees many couples walking hand in hand enjoying the sights and sounds of New York City. It's a brisk chilly day. The high will reach forty degrees. Lows will drop to the lower thirties. The sun is shining brightly in the sky but there's a small threat of snow this evening. This winter has been fairly mild so Fitz longs for snow.

On Valentine's Day happy couples head to the Empire State Building, One World Observatory for breathtaking views of the city. They also visit Broadway to see a show. Some lucky individual will have their partner – love of their life drop to one knee presenting an engagement ring. He hopes for the person proposing, their partner says yes.

He's lost in his mind as his SUV passes Rockefeller Center. His driver Georgie (George) brings him this way on occasion. He doesn't care for this area of New York City much. If he can he avoids it. Yes he works in the area but he keeps himself close to his job, avoiding everything else.

His eyes travel upwards to the Rockefeller Center tower around him. He must admit, this is a beautiful area - the _Heart of Midtown_.As an actor he's been in many of "The Rock's" famous tourist sites except one, The Top of the Rock.

He sighs deeply recalling the last time he came here. He interviewed on Seth Myers and Jimmy Fallon before his character's exit from one of Thursday night's most popular TV shows. There had been speculation of his character's departure. Fitz never confirmed it. He appeared on Late Night and morning talk shows the next morning.

He played the character an adored leading man for 8 seasons, and needed a change. His ending was left open giving him the ability to return to the small screen if he desired. He had acted in movies, TV pilots, which helped his career but none could have prepared him for the role he left behind. Playing a leading man, turned him into a sex symbol in his thirties. As he grew older, more women found him attractive. It's totally unexpected.

Fitz was not bad looking but the fans never paid attention to his looks until he took this role. Fans on social media ached to stare into his cerulean blue eyes, run their fingers through is hair, wish for a night in his arms, and just to meet him. Never had he been this popular. He took it all in strides. Deep down he was still the down to earth man he'd had always been. He remained passionate about politics, his charities, close friends, and cast mates who remain in his inner circle.

It changed his life professionally, just not personally which he longed for most of all. Being on the side lines observing his cost-stars, and fellow actors marry, having children, he believed wasn't in the cards. He's not an old man, but now nearing 40 he feels as if there is no one out there.

He of course had dates but the women only saw him for his GRANT name and celebrity status. Fitz grew tired of the dating game and threw in the towel. He was "content" being a bachelor living in New York City. He had siblings on the West Coast and New England. He loved The Big Apple and all it offered especially Broadway, which is where he career began as an actor.

Almost two decades later, after exiting a successful TV series, it's where he finds himself - on Broadway staring in _Newsreel_. Newsreel is a fast-paced Broadway play taking place in today's world at a made up Television Network. It challenges the audience to be held accountable for their posts on social media, not believe _fake news_ and not allow what you see on TV, and the internet to take over your life.

Newsreel core messages: _"Don't let one heated, mad as hell post on Social Media ruin your life. Say NO to mean tweets. Engage head before fingers. Think before you post."_

"_Don't assume before you upload. One wrong post, can make an ass out of you and me. Fact check before you post."_

"_Wrong facts = fake news." _

"_Hurtful messages on social media can't just ruin a person's day, but they damage their life, ruin careers and families. Being mad as hell, and tired of bull shit, gets you nowhere."_

_"One text - tweet - post is not worth your life or someone else's." _

"_Don't text and drive. It can wait." _

All _Newsreel's _themes are current the times and needed.

With Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat, and countless others on almost every electronic device in the World, it's time to take a step back to evaluate how much we post, and why we feel a need to inform every single one of our friends our business on a daily basis. He finds is fascinating his fans want to know his life's comings and goings and daily basis.

Newsreel is that play.

Its fictional TV network, Goldwyn Howard Coe Broadcasting (GHC-b) receives its headlines straight from social media. The reporters don't head out into the world to find stories, conduct interviews, or meet with their subjects in person. It's all done through a screen leaving the personal aspect of their jobs behind. It created a lazy environment.

Children in school instead of having to go to the library to check out books for reports or look in a card catalogue, can just ask "Okay Google" and voila here is the answer you seek before your eyes. You don't have to leave the house. Many books only libraries would have, can be found in an e-book and read on an electronic device.

Newsreel makes you think, what would happen if all this technology just up and quit locking everyone out.

The lead anchor _Peter Finch _played by Phillip Hugheswho delivers the news in the play loses his shit on the air, vowing to unplug not only himself but the entire station from the sites in order to get news the old fashion way. Right before his broadcast, he hid all their phones, tablets, locked their computers with help from crafting stagehands.

He even challenges parents, educators to unplug and make your students complete classwork without. Bring classes to the libraries, teach them to do research the old fashion way. Pick up a book instead of screen.

"Every teacher, school who's willing to do this, he'll send a donation your way to help further your class and school," he offers. The station goes into a frenzy on the air starting a catalyst affect across the nation. The schools, business across the country reach get the attention of the fictional news station making the daily newsreel.

**/**

**Lady in Red...**

Fitz glances down at his watch as he drives past Radio City Music Hall and Ice Rink. His vehicle comes to a halt. "There must be a lot of people skating with their Sweethearts today Mr. Grant," his driver and security guard George comments meeting Fitz' eyes in the rearview window.

"Yes I'm sure," Fitz replies barely glancing out the window. He hasn't skated in a long time. He still remembers how it's just been a while since he's put on a pair of skates. "Do you know how to skate George?"

"Unless holding onto the wall counts so I don't fall, no Mr. Grant," George answers with a chuckle. As the light turns red, "SHIT. THAT ASSHOLE," he hollers alerting Fitz something is wrong from the back of the car.

"George?"

"The car," he shows Fitz. "Almost hit the young lady now screaming at the driver." Fitz eyes follow George's fingers. The petite African American woman is unscathed. She's wearing a bright red coat with white fur on the rim of the hood. It's covering her head. A small smirk graces Fitz's face observing her bang on the car's hood then stomp to the passenger window. Her hands smacks on the glass cursing him out at the top of her lungs.

Before she's dragged off the street she gives the driver the middle finger.

"Liv are you crazy," her best friend Nina yanks her off the street. "You can't just yell at people on 5th Avenue."

"It's New York Nee. I can't do whatever I want," Olivia rolls her eyes at her unfazed. "That fuck-tard was jerk and nearly hit us."

A gust of wind blows knocking the hood off her head showing her beautiful natural curls. She shivers. They bounce and fly in the wind's direction moving her trestle's from her face finally giving Fitz unobstructed view.

"FUCK ME," Fitz gasps in the back of his car finally seeing the young lady now walking in his direction with her friends. Her skin radiates, sparkles in the light from the sun. She is the sun.

"Mr. Grant are you all right," George inquires noting Fitz's empty hands.

"Yes I'm fine just," his eyes widen as she approaches his car. Everything about her is perfect. She cannot see him but it doesn't help the rapid beating of his heart. He feels like he's about to have a heart attack. "George miss the light."

"What?"

"Do not make this light change," Fitz eyes never leave the breathtaking woman, walking in his towards his car in high heeled boots accentuating the swaying motion of her hips covered by her red winter coat. Fitz's is lost in her strut. It's confident. Powerful. Unafraid. This petite woman knows what she wants.

She struggles to place her hood over her head but the wind is powerful. He's mesmerized by the tiny movements of her white gloved fingers wrapping a scarf over her hair, attempting to keep it out of her face. Then her tiny gloved hands patting her curls down.

"Holy Mother of God," Fitz gulps between heated breathes. "She's stunning," he murmurs struggling to breath. His hand flies to his chest to calm his erratic breaths. He's never imagined a woman could be THIS beautiful. Her baby-face with the smallest of dimples connecting to her pink plump lips deepen his inability to look away.

His heart aches to leap out of his chest as she encroaches on his car. He's grateful she cannot see him. His mouth falls open totally lost IN her. Her friend says something funny to her causing her to laugh loudly. It's the sweetest song he's ever heard - the lost love song in his heart.

This unknown woman is the epitome of grace and feminism. From her walk in her heeled boots, to her toned legs in her skinny jeans, to her bright smile. The brightness of it could cure any illness a man is suffering from healing them from within. Her smile would brighten his day from the second their eyes met.

She removes her sunglasses finally permitting Fitz to see her eyes. His hand squeezes his scarf. "Those incredible molten rich hot chocolate eyes. Are they always this deep brown color with hints of gold leaf paper shimmering in the light," he whispers powerless to stop being lost in her.

They are the sexiest pair of eyes he's ever seen on a woman. She's alluring, drawing him into their depths. He sees her soul – a mirror of his returning his heated gaze. It shine's forth with her every movement enchanting him further. He's rapid pulse slows when she stops by the passenger window. He's watching her intently.

"You okay," her friend Lauren questions. She's taller than Olivia and closest to Fitz's car. Nina urged her to walk there to prevent their friend from rushing after the car that nearly ran them over.

"It's just I feel as if someone really sees me," Olivia utters glancing around her. "I feel like I'm being watched." She's got goosebumps. "I'm shivering."

"It's freezing out silly," Lauren chastises. "Did you think it was going to be in the sixties today? It's Valentine's Day. We're lucky we're not in a blizzard."

"No shit Sherlock," Olivia hisses narrowing her eyes. No one is paying her attention. Her eyes zone in on Fitz's car. George is looking in another direction but his passenger isn't. She cannot make out who it is. "Nee, Ferra, Lauren" she nudges her friends.

"He's got a passenger," Ferra suggests. "There's someone in the back. I just can't make out who it is."

"It's probably some old fart late for work," Nina cackles. "

"You want me to roll the window down for you Mr. Grant so you can say _Hi_," George chastises as rolling the window down.

"NO," Fitz snaps loudly, making the petite young woman jump and her friends jump. His heart beat thumps loudly. The window is open only an inch.

"What is it," her friend Nina questions her as Olivia stares into the black SUV's window. Her eyes zero in focusing on George. He waves.

"Someone in that car just screamed NO really loud," Olivia steps closer. She can't see much through the dark windows. Only a dark silhouette of a man in the back. She's has no idea none other than Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is inside. She's attracted his undivided attention. Many women, including her friends would love to be her in this moment.

"It's New York City," her friend chastises. "I'm sure he's pissed about something. Maybe his girlfriend bit his dick as she's blowing him in the back seat."

George covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Fitz eyes widen.

"SABRINA," Olivia heckles shoving her friend towards the opposite side of the sidewalk. Her back is turned to Fitz's open window. "That's just nasty. Get your mind off the poor man's shlong. He probably can't get it up."

Fitz's eyes widen. That's definitely not the case. This is first.

"Maybe he's giving his lady a happy ending. He's not done eating her out," her other friend announces peeping in Fitz's car windows.

"Ferralynn," Olivia whacks her with her purse getting her away from Fitz's car. She sees the window partially open. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT I COULD KILL YOU TWO RIGHT NOW. WHO'S EVER IN THERE JUST HEARD US TALKING ABOUT HIS DICK GETTING SUCKED," Olivia bellows.

Fitz bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. This woman's voice ignites something with in him. It's sexy, full of confidence. "Come on before we're late," Olivia hisses. "Sorry," Olivia bashfully waves before dragging her friends up Fifth-avenue. "I swear do you two always have to think about the next time your man's going to nut you."

Ferralynn and Sabrina double over in laughter. They love getting a rise out of their dearest and closest friend. Lauren hangs on to Olivia to stop herself from falling down.

Fitz spins observing her walk away. She stops dead in her tracks as his eyes seek her out locating her in the crowd. She faces him sensing his eyes. Whomever is in this vehicle she obviously has gotten their attention. It's unnerving yet makes her mind wonder who it could be.

"BYE MISTER," Olivia yells waving then blows a kiss at Fitz's car. Her three friends join in blowing Fitz's car a kiss. She giggles with her friends as she disappears into the crowd.

His gaze is unwavering until George must move their car. "Mr. Grant do you want me to go around the block and make another pass."

Fitz eyes George in the mirror. "No. We don't have time and why would I want you to do that." His driver, friend, and long-time confidant narrows his gaze. "I am already late. George I'm not interested."

"If you say so," George smirks.

**/**

**Don't Have A Type…**

"Can you please get me to the Gatsby Theatre please?" The car turns the corner. He mutters, "It's not like I'll ever see her again anyway."

"As you wish Mr. Grant," George replies driving him to the theatre. He stops the SUV ten minutes later in front of the black stage gate. Fitz is let out of the car passing through gate quickly. He's inside the theatre, greets some of the company before heading to his dressing room.

He's changes into his first suit, before heading out towards the stage. It is thirty minutes to show time. It is here he's met by fellow co-stars Phillip Hughes who plays Peter Finch, and Stella DeRusso, his love interest for Newsreel.

"You running late today Fitz," Phillip questions glancing down at his watch.

"A little. Got stuck in some traffic," he smiles. "You know the traffic is always heavy and a pain in the ass."

He grins when Stella comes for a hug. She's thin, 5'6', shoulder length dirty blond hair, with green eyes. A veteran Broadway actress lending her talents in other plays and musicals before Newsreel. Earlier in her career she appeared on television and enjoyed it. She had various guess appearing roles and a few jobs where she was a serious regular.

However one day an offer arose bringing her to New York City. A play right was adapting a movie to Broadway. She was a fan of the movie and leaped at the chance to be on Broadway. It's where she's been since.

"Hey," Fitz utters giving Stella a quick side hug. She lingers in his arms for a few extra seconds, enjoying the feel of him next to her and his arms around her small frame. She has had a thing for Fitz since before they got cast together in Newsreel.

She was thrilled to learn at the first reading they'd have a kissing scene which lead to a hot sex scene. They discuss the scene before every performance. Fitz always the gentlemen ensuring nothing he's done in past performances has upset her. He never has gotten aroused. She hopes he has feelings for her and just not acting on them.

"Hey," Stella greets Fitz. He releases her much to her chagrin. She notices a slight change within him. There's a lightness about him. It's in his eyes. "You all right?"

"Perfect," Fitz sighs squeezing Charity's hand walking backstage. "Do we need change anything with our kiss or love scene Stella?"

Stella thinks for a moment. Phillip smirks aware of her "thing" for Fitz. "Um…maybe we kiss more outside. Then after I push you in the chair you run you hand up my dress to my thigh. Then you lift my hips as I ride you in the chair. The director says he wants us to increase the passion."

"Really," Fitz questions Phillip chuckles doing his best to keep his thoughts to himself. "Does he want me to scream louder when you're riding me in the chair? I think I get my ears red."

"He didn't say but I don't have a problem with it," Charity sashays to Fitz fiddling with his tie. "He wants the audience to believe we're both coming. That I'm not using you just to get my rocks off. We want to make the first few rows have to look away because we getting it on so good." Phillip notices Stella's flushed cheeks and pink in her ears.

"It's still previews so why not. I'll check with our director and if he's cool with it we'll try it." Fitz smiles as Stella saunters to her make up chair with an extra sway in her hips. Phillip shakes his head. "What," he calls out to Phillip not paying her the attention.

"I don't get how you don't see it," he gaffs still not understanding why Fitz has not pursued her. "Like are you blind?"

"See what?"

"On come on," he hisses. Fitz stares at him. "She has the hots for you Fitz," Phillip chastises. The irritation in his voice is evident. "Each love scene she wants to do more."

Fitz scoffs. "Come on Phil you're crazy. We have to pretend to have sex in front of an audience. She's just fully in character. You are reading into this way too much. Stella and I are only co-stars. I don't have those kind of feelings towards her. We're just colleagues. Only."

"Yes I know but does she," Phillip eyes Fitz. Fitz's hands go into his pockets. "I'm not blind. I see how she looks at you." Fitz releases an exasperated sigh. "She more than just likes working with you Fitz. When this is over, ask her out."

"I don't have those feelings for her Phillip. Why would I lead her on? She's not my type," Fitz utters. An alluring, wistful smile appears on his face thinking of the _Lady in Red _from Fifth Avenue he found himself mesmerized with on the way to the theatre. He memorized every tiny detail from that encounter, stirring emotions within he didn't think existed.

"But there is type," Phillip counters noting the aloft look in Fitz's eyes. Fitz is lost in his memories of her. He's totally zoned out. "And I'd wager you've met her already."

"Met who," Fitz questions as he walks to his make-up chair unaware of the change in him.

"The woman who just gave you're the dreamiest look on your face I've never seen," Fitz side eyes him before his make-up artist arrives. "This incredible woman must have given you serious heart palpitations and be awfully special to do this to you."

"You're nuts," Fitz deadpans wanting to drop this conversation. He's known Phillip a long time, not just from Newsreel. They not just actors working together, they're friends.

"Am I," Phillip counters. "Then why do you have boner?" Fitz covers his lap quickly with a towel not wanting anyone to see his problem. "Wow if only her memory does this, I wonder if you saw her again what would happen."

"Stop it," Fitz grouses willing himself to calm down. He rubs his crotch hoping to elevate the problem. He didn't even realize it. It's like he's in high school all over again.

"Maybe she'll be here tonight." Fitz heart quickens but calms knowing it's not possible.

"Don't bet on it. She's probably married or has a boyfriend. No one that breathtakingly gorgeous is single on Valentine's Day Phillip," Fitz voices with conviction and a hint of sadness in his tone. A smug smirk appears on Phillip's face. "Ah Fuck."

"So there is a _she,"_ Phillip chastises. His curiosity is spiked.

Stella and their make-up artists stroll towards them. "I want details after the show" Phillip winks as they get prepped. The two hour performance passes quickly. Their director meets with the company to remind them even though they have been sold out in previews, their opening night is in two weeks – February 28th.

Fitz is handed opening night tickets for close friends and family. All of them are taken accept one. The director stops Fitz on the way out. He loved his performance but he feels his still missing that spark. He's not concerned but ensures Fitz it will happen when the time is right.

In his dressing room gathering his things Phillip comes by itching for information on the mystery woman. Phillip won't allow him out the room until he spills the beans. Fitz relents but only tells what he can, her beauty, and how her eyes left him powerless. He says nothing of the conversation he overhead with her friends just outside his car.

"Did you get her name?"

"No Phil. I didn't," Fitz sighs slipping into his jacket. "I'll never see her again so it's no big deal." He walks to his door to leave but Phillip blocks his path. "What?"

"Go back there tonight?"

"What? Where?" Phillip's arms cross in defiance. "Fifth Avenue."

"Yes. Seriously Fitz Go. Back. There," Phillip urges. He huffs defiantly walking to his jacket. "To Rockefeller Center. Maybe you'll bump into her."

Fitz whips to face him. "I can't just wait out on the street like some love stuck teenager. For fuck sake's I'm turning 40 in May. How do I know she wasn't a tourist just passing through?" His long-time friend and co-star releases a labored sigh. "She's much younger than me, in her early 20's. I'm an old fart compared to her."

"Chicken!"

"I am not…," he snips.

"Bok. Bok. Bok. Bok," Phillip clucks waving his arms like a dying chicken.

"Cut the shit," Fitz hisses throwing a jacket towards his friend. Phillip begins to laugh. "I'm not going. The fans will probably bother me and want selfies."

"So," he deadpans. "Just go and take it all in stride. Why don't you finally go up to Top of the Rock," he suggests. "The view is beautiful and just maybe the view alone will help clear your head. Grab a hot chocolate on your way. You never know you could find her."

"What do you think she'll just be up there waiting for the man in the SUV from this afternoon who couldn't take his eyes off her," he snips indignantly. Phillip eyes raise at his admission. He's known Fitz a long time and he's never heart him utter these words before.

"Couldn't take your eyes off her huh," he jabs with an eye wink.

Fitz paces in circles. This mysterious woman has possessed his very soul. Fitz eyes snap in Philip's direction. He's grinning rather smugly. "WHAT!" She's been in his mind since he left fifth avenue.

"You need to go back there," Phillip insists.

He exhales deeply. "The chances of me seeing her again are slim to none. Hell Phillip she couldn't even see me. And if she did, and is a fan, she'll be like all the others. I'm in no mood especially because of today," Fitz grumbles growing frustrated. "You know I hate Valentine's Day."

"Suit yourself but I'd go if I were you because the way I see it you're at crossroad." Fitz eyes narrow. "You saw an incredible woman today who turned your world upside down. Now you can go there and try to meet her or let her go. But think on this, what if SHE IS YOUR ONE."

"Stop," Fitz pleads walking to the opposite side of the room. He feels his blood pressure rising.

"I don't think so. For once in your life, stop thinking with your head," he points, "and follow your heart. This woman has been in your mind since you got here. Even when you were in character on stage." Fitz gulps. "You forget how well I know you Fitz Grant. I think it's worth a shot. Hell SHE is worth a shot. Trust your gut and go."

Phillip winks and heads out for the night.

Fitz sits for a few minutes absorbing Phillip's words. He steps out of his dressing room. On his way out he's stopped by Stella. "Got any Valentine's Day plans tonight? Any lucky lady waiting for you at home?"

"No just Rogue," her eyes narrow. "My Siberian husky." He rescued her after he was done filming his TV show in Los Angeles from a Siberian husky league. At the time she was six months old. Now she's fifteen months old. He's grateful for George who walks her if he can't, and his close friend Henry who lives in his building.

She glances at her watch. It's almost five. "Oh. Can I temp you into dinner, maybe a drink. I hate for you to be alone on Valentine's Day." Fitz gulps swearing she's asking him out. "It's not a date. Just me wanting to give you a home cooked meal."

Fitz sees her struggling hiding her feelings from him. He's never noticed it until now. Maybe it's just because it's February 14th and love is in the air. "Stel," he begins. "I CAN cook, quite well. I definitely can hold my own in the kitchen. I appreciate it and thank you for the offer. I'll be fine."

"You sure," she steps towards him pleading he'll reconsider.

"Positive. I'll see you tomorrow," he gives her a quick hug hoping he's not reading too much into this and letting her down easy. He's not interested. "Happy Valentine's Day Stella."

"You too Fitz," Stella responds wondering what she can do to get him to make a move on her and their relationship. He slips into his SUV heading home to his apartment on the East Side of Manhattan. Rogue greets him and George at the door. "Hey darling," he coos just as she jumps up for attention.

"Will you need my services the rest of the evening Mr. Grant," George questions observing Fitz walk into kitchen to prepare himself dinner.

"Actually yes," Fitz explains with George struggling keeping a straight Face. "George?"

"I'll see you in two hours Sir," he responds leaving Fitz to finish preparing dinner. His meal is fairly simple not wanting to overdue do it. He's eating by 6. Fitz tidy's up his mess then precisely at 7pm George arrives. They head out the door to their destination.

Over thirty minutes later because of heavy traffic, George parks their car in the underground garage at Rockefeller Center. Fitz sighs deeply before getting out of the car to walk to a special elevator for celebrities. When he enters the main floor, guards escort him through the downstairs lobby where he passes the shops.

He stops for photos and autographs with fans on the way. He passes a hot chocolate store. He stops purchasing one with heavy whipped cream. He leaves a generous tip, before heading to the elevator.

The ride takes less than a minute before he reaches the top. He steps outside into the cold night air. "Holy Hell," Fitz grouses tugging is jacket closer as the wind whips through him and his down jacket.

"It's February Sir," George teases remaining stoic keeping his poker face. He's not use to New York City and these temperatures.

"Yes Georgie," Fitz hisses as another gust nearly shoves him backwards. Fitz's eyes open once wind's strength lessens. The skyline is quiet beautiful. "Come on let's take in this specular city. The air is so clear you can nearly see The Statue of Liberty."

"Lead the way Mr. Grant," George replies following Fitz around the Top of the rock. George steps off to the side as fan tentatively approach Fitz for selfies and to speak to him. Fitz takes it all in stride engaging in conversation with whomever walks over to him. After some time he's left alone to enjoy the view.

He stops to gaze out into the cold night air. In front of him in the Empire State Building. Behind him the One World Observatory. He makes a mental note to one day head over too "See Forever" as the new tower is known for. He's heard nothing but fantastic things. Behind it, just off to the right, a small light is scene from the Statue of Liberty.

He sighs deeply sipping his hot chocolate taking it all in. He'll definitely thank Phillip. This was certainly worth the trip. He mind travels back to the _Lady in Red_ he lost all thought in earlier. He cannot explain it, not even try but she will not leave his inner most thoughts. Fitz hopes she's happy with whomever she's spending tonight with.

"There is no way she's alone like me," he thinks to himself.

He sips his cocoa then turns around to leave. At that exact moment someone slips and fall into his arms knocking him into the wall behind him and sending his hot cocoa all over his puffer jacket. He's not upset, just stunned. The wind literally was knocked out of him.

"Shit," he hears a timid voice whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries," he utters opening his eyes noting the person is still in his arms. He gasps when his eyes see the red coat with white fur. _"It can't be,"_ he creaks only a voice he can hear.

"Can't be what Mister," the woman lift her eyes meeting Fitz's. "Are you all right?"

A massive gust of wind passes through him jolting him into her. It's so powerful she's nearly forced out of his arms. Her hair bounces free of the hood blowing in every direction. He clings to her desperately not wanting her to disappear.

"_This can't be happening,"_ Fitz speaks in his mind staring into the sparkling pools of dark cognac with hints of honey, amber and gold shimmering in the light. She peers into Fitz's blue eyes, beholding him as if he's just a man holding her not a famous celebrity.

The _Lady in Red_ only sees Fitz the man not the actor.

He's normal.

Just a guy holding a girl.

He's waited so long for this.

It's real. She's is…stunning. He's lost in her.

"Did I hurt you," she questions meekly regarding Fitz's welfare. "Are you injured?"

"You're beautiful," he coos unable to stop himself. Her breath hitches unprepared for his response. Her orbs turn from amber to of a doe, vulnerable, and sweet. She blushes noting the softness and love in his tone. She buries her face into her scarf shielding her face from his penetrating gaze.

"I found you," he musters barely audible to the Lady in Red. His lips curl into a gentle but assuring smile. She's light headed until the rhythm of his heart syncs with her own. His hands draw her closer molding her just right against his frame. He cannot seem to release her.

She's so right – perfectly made only for Fitz.

His gloved hand lifts from her back to cradle her cheek. Quick breathes leave her lungs as their eyes never leave the others. She drawn to him just as much as he is to her. She shivers as her mind recalls this feeling from earlier in the day.

"_Can't be," _she tells herself.

Mindful of the turmoil in her eyes in deep baritone voice Fitz utters, "Hi."

"Um…Hi…,"

**/**

**TBC…(Pinky promises – maybe)**

**Well what you all think of the "New Me's?" I hope it meant you expectations and left you hankering for more. **

**Fitz on Broadway in New York City. Meeting his Lady in Red – Livy. **

**My goal is to challenge myself and write this as differently as possible. Still going to be true to myself but with a new outlook and twist on things. Like I've been told, you can still be new and true to you. **

**If you would like Chapter 2 please drop those #CandyHearts. I for one would like to know how the rest of Fitz's (& Olivia's) Valentine's Day turns out, wouldn't you? **

**Take care and thank you for reading…**

**Me's **


	2. An Unplanned Night to Remember

**Happy Valentine's Day Darlings!**

**First I like to thank ALL who read and left me love on this new story. I am totally shocked, humbled, and nearly speechless with your responses and overwhelming support. I was unprepared but thrilled you all enjoy this "New Me's." **

_**Also I'd like to take a moment to address a "Disgruntled Guest Reviewer." First, thank you for your review. I appreciate you took the time to leave me one. Second, it was thoughtful. Thirdly if my writing style thoroughly displeases you, and you must stop reading, please do so. If my writing no longer interests you, don't leave nasty reviews. I would not do it to you, or another. It causes hurt to those who do enjoy my versions of Olitz.**_

_**Finally, to this displeased Guest, if you would like to address your concerns with me privately please seek me out on twitter, tumbler or the fanfic site. My pen-name, handle is the same. I am extending the olive branch willing to hear and talk to you about your POV. It would really be no trouble. **_

**Now that I have that out of the way, to those who love Broadway Fitz and New York Olivia…here is the rest of a very special Valentine's Day neither saw coming, or forget. Hang on Darlings cuz Lawd it's about to get real…**

**Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected-Unplanned Night to Remember…**

"_**I'm shy at first but once I'm comfortable with you, get ready for some crazy shit." – Unknown**_

**Time Stands Still…**

Olivia, the _Lady in Red_ scan's the man she's fallen into at the Top of the Rock. He's _different_ than any other man she's seen or met before yet familiar. She stares long and hard into his eyes. This man she knocked the wind out of, has the most expressive, sharp, clear eyes she's even seen.

The blue reminds her of one of the swatches on display at the September 11 memorial near the One World Observatory. People were asked to describe the blue of the sky the day the towers fell. Hundreds of shades of blue, in every hue are exhibited in little swatches across a massive stone wall.

She's been, more than once. The first time, it took her breath away, sending tears down her cheeks. All the lives lost, how each shade of blue served as a frozen moment in time before the New York City skyline changed forever.

She stood at the railing, taking in each memento and color of the morning sky before it all turned grey. She pictures herself walking down the stairs staring up and over at each color doing her best to memorize them.

Each pigment pops into her mind. As her mind flashes to each tint, her eyes latch onto the man's holding her close. Nearly recalling every one, her lips part, never seeing anything like his before. He cradles her cheek triggering her heart to flutter. This man's eyes, a mixture of azure, indigo, and cyan alternated a dark memory, turned bright.

She's the ship.

He, the light house, blue on the horizon bringing her to a place of safety, serenity, peace; completing her in way she dared dream. His gentle reassuring gaze shines through – into the storm she's fought against, leading her home.

A chill passes from her head to her toes. Not from the cold chilly air, or wind, but from the commotion he's created within her heart.

"Are you cold," Fitz questions feeling her shudder when the wind returns. He draws her closer. He lifts his hand from her cheek, placing it squarely in the center of her back. His gloved hand stretches keeping her close.

Olivia utters nothing. She can't. She's mute. There are no words.

"We can go inside," Fitz inquires. She's trembling.

She aspires quickly listening to his rich, husky baritone tone. It's one of those voices you'd recognize anywhere. Deep, soothing, calming, alluring highly seductive. She could listen to this man read the weather and it'd be a turn on.

_Seductive_ she scolds herself. _"How can that be, he's only said Hi, and a few sentences to me."_

Then, _"You're beautiful,"_ rings out like church bells. She nearly jumps out of his embrace. Fitz brings her closer. She should separate them, but his soft smile and eyes willing her to stay, she complies.

Olivia hasn't really met him. This is the case, but why does _this _feel so right. This is where she's meant to be all along.

Her beauty has been brought up by male suitors eager to date and be with her. Olivia trusted her gut. These men wanted her for her beauty, curved body nothing more. A gorgeous woman on their arm to further their own ambitions, and careers.

They cared about her in some way. But not the manner a woman yearns to be desired, cared for, and loved by a man. What she wants is to be _someone's person, _sharing their hopes, and dreams with – the good and bad.

She is NOT going to be arm candy, or little wife at home. She wants to get married, have children, but the right man hasn't come along. It's not like she gave up hope. He's out there – somewhere. Ferralynn, Nina and Lauren encouraged her to go out, datie, or meet someone on line.

That wasn't her thing. She not old, and kept telling her friends, she's has time. Olivia dated in school but not as much as others her age. She focused on her studies and the career she always wanted to achieve. It's partly true. She got part of her dream, but not all of it. Her friends tease about getting a man.

"He'll pop up when he's supposed to," she reminds them every few weeks.

As glances into the man's face she literally fell into, has she? Did her biggest wish come true without her even trying?

"_Is this really happening,"_ she mutters under her breath feeling this extraordinary man pull her close as another gust of wind forces her into him, pushing him into the stone wall. She tries to move but the wind's velocity and strength is too much. Mother Nature is keeping them fused together.

Fitz stands when the wind calms steading them on their feet. He removes his blue scarf, wrapping it around the Lady in Red's neck for warmth. He's cold but she cannot stop shaking. Her eyes close smelling a woody, crisp, with hints of brandy.

"Damn he smells good," she utters nearly loud enough for Fitz to hear.

Fitz eyes George who's been standing off the side watching their encounter, for help getting into the glassed area. Fitz smirks noting the "I told you so," look on George's face.

"Let's go," he mouths to him as Olivia watches him closely.

"Look," Fitz speaks. "Let me bring you inside. It will be warmer. All right."

"Thank you," Olivia murmurs.

Fitz wraps an _extremely protective_ arm around her meandering them inside. Just before George opens the door, a gust of wind blows through them, nearly cutting off their inability to breath. Olivia buries her face into Fitz's black puffer coat. Fitz briskly escorts them through into a safe place.

"Why do I smell chocolate," Olivia speaks clearly lifting her head when Fitz stops. "Were you drinking hot chocolate?"

"Yes."

It hits her. When the wind knocked her into this _fine-ass _man, hot cocoa went flying all over his coat.

"FUCK ME your jacket," Olivia screams causing Fitz to jump. His jar drops. "Follow me Mister," she grabs his hand eager to clean up her mess. Fitz doesn't budge. He stands their dumfounded.

_She called me Mister. There's no way she doesn't know who I am,_ he tells himself.

Olivia grabs both his hands. "COME ON," she hisses. "I've got to clean your coat. I swear I'm not going to bite you." Fitz's eyes narrow. "Unless you happen to like that kind of thing." He coughs. Fitz is frozen. She looks at George. "You with him."

"I am Ma'am," George utters with a chuckle clearly amused by his boss's sudden change in behavior.

"Good can you please force your buddy to follow me so I can fix his coat," she rolls her eyes. "I swear I'm not going to jump his bones the first chance I get."

Fitz coughs erratically unprepared for her quick remark. Olivia waltzes to Fitz. "Unless that's what you hoping for _Casanova_ but you gotten sweeten the deal first."

"Fuck me," Fitz blurts out. He's beyond attracted to her. He's grateful his jacket is covering is growing hard on.

"Maybe after a couple of dates. If you think can rise to the occasion," Olivia utters without a thought winking at Fitz. He stares at Olivia with his mouth gaping open. This is a first. He's never met a woman who's rendered him with the inability to speak.

"Go with her _Mr. Casanova,"_ George utters egging Olivia on. Fitz glares at him. "The Lady in Red means well."

"Oh come on," she finally manages dragging Fitz with her. The entire walk to the bathroom, Fitz cannot remove his eyes from her ass. This women exudes femininity and sexuality. Her walk alone is enough to drive a man wild. He could stare at the sway of her hips for hours and die a happy man.

She stops outside the men's room.

"Yo," she points to George. "Check if there's any guys in there with their dicks whipped out."

"Pardon me," George clears his throat. Fitz smirks. "It is a men's room ma'am. There is a ladies room."

"Yes but it's clear on the other side. Plus there's always a line," she saunters up to George. "Please check for any men in there. Cuz if there are, they best be prepared for me to see what the Lord blessed them with."

Fitz motions for George to check. "All clear Ma'am. It's a dick-free zone." Fitz nearly bites his tongue off to stop himself from laughing.

"Good. Thanks," she eyes George over. "Lover Muffin." It's Fitz turn to chortle noting the look on George's face. No one has ever dared call him _Lover Muffin._ As Fitz meets Olivia gaze she's in front of him. "Strip."

"Excuse me," Fitz sputters nervously. "_Did she just…?"_

"Are you learning impaired," Olivia chastises. Now she gets it. "I don't need you naked, just your coat." Fitz is paralyzed. Even if he wanted to move he couldn't. "Oh for flip-sakes," she replies. She strips out of her red coat tossing it to George.

Fitz swallows hard finally able to see her gorgeous figure into her white sweater dress, black leggings and boots. Every square inch of her is visible. His hungry eyes examine every curve. His exhales deeply willing himself to calm down. But he cannot help but ogle and gawk.

Never has he seen a woman this utterly gorgeous. It's not just her outward beauty tempting him beyond reason, it's all of her. From her doe eyes he lost himself in this morning, to the instant shyness when they met, and now this – she's passionate, full of confidence, and feisty.

Feisty – very feisty. It draws him to her more.

She left him undisputedly disoriented and he couldn't be happier. The rapid beating of his heart increases revealing - _Do Not Let Her Slip Away._

She's in front of Fitz in seconds. "Off. Off. Off," she motions to give up his coat. Her frustration takes over and unzips it. He hisses. "Give me the goods Mister," she instructs sliding the coat down his arms. When she's up in his space, he smells her perfume.

"Oh dear Lord," he mutters leaning his head closer inhaling deeper. It's aromatic, delicate, airy, sweet, savory, with hints of vanilla.

"It's Chanel," Olivia coos meeting his gaze inches from hers. "I'm happy you approve."

Fitz covers his mouth. She has his coat. "I'll be back _Casanova." _

"I have a name you know," Fitz calls out before she steps into the men's room. George remains at the door while Fitz a little further away keeping men at bay.

"And..," she clips.

"Do you not what to know it? My parents didn't name me Casanova," he points out clearly amused.

"Nah. Not yet," she smirks stepping inside. Ten minutes later after steering a few men away, she emerges with Fitz's coat. She hands it to him. "It's a little damp. But I think I got it out."

"Thank you," Fitz responses. "Mrs…," he begins praying she's not married.

"Miss," she corrects him. His smile broadens. "Pope. Olivia Pope."

"It's a pleasure," he smiles staring into her eyes. "I'm…," her finger is front of his face. He relents not uttering his name.

He doesn't want to just let her leave.

**/**

**Hot Chocolate…**

"So," he begins uncertain how to keep her in his presence.

"Since I spilled hot chocolate all over your coat, how about I treat you to another." Fitz gulps. Is she really asking him?

"Seriously?"

"I never joke about hot chocolate," Olivia smirks placing her hand out for him. "If you follow me I know just the place." He grips her hand. George follows behind as they stop a short trek later in front of the Rainbow Room. "What?"

"This is the…," he pauses. "We can't get hot chocolate or just go inside…," he's taken back when a maître d' emerges though the closed doors. He spots Fitz only smiles recognizing him.

"Hello Miss Pope," the maître d's addresses her. Fitz's lips part.

"How in the hell," Fitz gasps staring at Olivia wide-eyed.

"I know a guy who knows a guy who owes me a favor," she sighs dramatically explaining to Fitz and George.

"Your hot cocoa is right this way. If you would all follow me," the maître d replies as she hands him something from her purse. "Oh Miss Pope," he smirks. "You always remember. Thank you."

"Anytime," she smiles. "It's at least I can do."

George holds the door. She walks inside holding Fitz's hand. He's not moving. His feet are glued to the floor. She faces him. Her hand cups his cheek. His eyes join with hers. He jumps. "Trust me _Casanova_ this is the best hot chocolate you'll ever have."

"Okay," he breathes. Truthfully he'd follow her anywhere. She's got him completely under her spell. They walk past George, he whispers to Fitz he'll be back to get him in ninety minutes or so.

"Georgie," he mouths not prepared to be alone with her.

"You don't need me Sir," he whispers into Fitz's ear. Olivia drops his hand walking to their table. "I'll message you ahead of time. Enjoy your date."

"It's not a date," he hisses. "I just freaking met her."

"That's not what it looks like. You two got some crackling chemistry and you know it. Go with it Sir. A woman nor a moment like this comes along once in a lifetime. Don't fuck this up," Georgie winks walking away leaving Fitz stunned.

Fitz spins seeing Olivia stopped at a table closest to the windows. He tentatively joins her gazing out into New York City's breathtaking skyline. The view is stunning as his company. "So," he begins slightly unsure of himself. He will not blow this.

"So," her eyes remain on the window. George left. It's him and her. He leans on the window taking her in. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze moving from side to side. She bites her bottom lip, and inner cheek. Her eyes meet his briefly. The confident woman he saw minutes ago, suddenly disappeared.

"Hi," he steps in front of her blocking the city forcing her to look into his soft blue eyes.

"Hi," she murmurs clearing fazed they are alone. She hoped George would stay as a buffer. Olivia had no inkling it would be only them.

"How about I introduce myself," as he begins but her hands fly up.

"I rather like Casanova," she quips nipping her bottom lip. Fitz is undeterred. "It doesn't matter. Not to me," she admits meekly. Unless she lives under a rock, she must know who he is. "Tell me later," she pleads. He only nods.

"I…um…," she stammers noting George has no returned.

"It's just you and me," Fitz assures joining their hands together. It feels like a date. It's hitting her as well.

"I see that," she side glances the door. "Where'd your partner in crime go?"

"Well," he chuckles stepping closer. Their fingers fully link. "He didn't want to be third wheel, and knew I had this covered."

"This," she inquires. Fitz nods. She chews her lower lip. The smile on Fitz grows the more nervous she becomes. She looks away. His eyes are too much. This he did not expect. "How about," bringing her face back to his. He's in her personal space. "We sit, talk, drink this hot chocolate and see what happens. Deal."

She swallows hard with bated breath.

"Someone very wise told me, I have no plans on jumping your bones unless," he lowers his voice. "That's what you want. But normally I don't put out on the first date." She cannot help but giggle.

"Date," she challenges finding confidence.

"It feels like one doesn't it," Fitz counters walking her to a seat. He sits beside her. "It's unexpected, unplanned but it feels like a date. First date," he challenges whimsically.

"What makes you think you're my type Blue Eyes," she chastises this time fluttering her lashes sipping hot cocoa. Whip cream is on her upper lip. He leans forward into her, using the tip of his thumb wiping it away. She gasps. His soft, gentle touch stirs something deep within her gut.

He licks the whipped cream off his finger. He shifts in his chair tasting HER. She's sweeter than he imagined. He grips the material willing himself not to reach over, yank her into his lap and kiss her. He's kissed beautiful woman before, but he's never wanted to this much. His deep blue eyes bore into hers.

"There's hope," Fitz responds sipping his own drink. It does nothing to quench the heat brewing and anticipation in his belly. He's grateful his lap is covered or she'd see how she's affecting him.

"Maybe," she bashfully utters sipping her hot cocoa.

They chit chat about New York City, tourist spots they've visited, and where'd they'd like to go on their bucket list. She lives in the City, only 15 minutes from Rockefeller Center.

"My Great – Grandfather help build it," she squints. "Rockefeller Center."

"For real," Olivia questions excitedly. "Like this tower we're in."

"I'm not sure but yes. His name is on a plague. We have a black and white photo of him sitting on the beams with his crew. The city behind him. He was steel worker and then Forman. His name was Thomas. Born in 1900. I'm named after him actually," he responds gauging her reaction. She sits listening. "He met my Great-Grandmother Annette in 1920. After only 1 date he knew he was going to marry her."

Olivia eyes him. "One date?"

He nods. "My Great-Grandfather said he felt it in his bones. They were married a year later."

"How long where they married?"

"Over 60 years." Olivia's eyes widen. "From what I heard from my Grandfather, my Great-father said my Great-Grandmother was his greatest love." Olivia nearly melts listening. Fitz mentions they died peacefully in their sleep a month apart. "My Great-Grandmother went first. He missed her too much and followed."

She wipes a tear. "That's…," she has no words.

"I know. I was little when they died but I remember them." He gazes into her eyes. He's never told anyone this story before.

"I can't go back that far. I knew all my Grandparents. I still have my Dad's Mom. My Nana," Olivia utters wistfully. "I'm her favorite," she chortles blushing. "It drives my brother and sister crazy. They're twins and older than me. I'm the youngest."

"I am too," Fitz rolls his eyes. "I hate being the baby."

"Well stop being one Mister," she jests bumping his arm. "You're only 30 right."

"Thirty," he snips playfully. "I wish. I'm turning forty in May."

Her eyes look him over. "You must sleep in a freezer. You don't look like your pushing 40."

"I feel it," he quips. "You?"

She crosses her arms. "Did your Mother raise you to never question a lady's age?"

"She did but she's not here so if we don't tell her, I won't get into trouble," Fitz's comments causes her to laugh. "Well?" She doesn't answer him. Now he's terrified she's too young. "You are over 18."

"Christ yes," she chastises using her napkin to hit him. "I'm twenty-three."

"What?"

"God Dang," he exhales taking her in. He figured she was young but hell. How could she even want to be with someone like him? It not that big of an age difference but it's enough. He does not dwell on it. Fitz asks if she's visiting the City or lives here. To his pleasant surprise, she shares a place with her three close friends whom she'd be lost without and drive her crazy.

Fitz speaks of returning to city after an extended stay in Los Angeles, where he was born. He misses the West Coast but loves being back east closer to family.

"I've only been to LA twice," she admits.

"And?"

"The traffic is insane. I got car sick," she winces.

"If I was driving, I bet you would not have. You East Coasters," he teases earning a napkin whack.

"And that means what," she hisses ready to throw something else. "Excuse me but I'd take New York City, east coast living any day over that chaos." Fitz leans on his arm listening. She about bit his head off. He loved it. "Do you miss it? LA?"

"I did at first. But not anymore," he admits assessing her closely. He cannot recall the last time he had this type of conversation with anyone, let alone a woman. "I'm not alone. I have Rogue."

"Is your girlfriend part of the X-Men or something? She's not going to come in here, strike me down for stealing her man away on Valentine Day," she blurts out. Fitz breaks out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well," he exhales. "Rogue is my dog."

"Now that's not…," she stops when Fitz shows her a photo of him and Rogue in Center Park. "She's a Siberian Husky."

"Ah huh," he stifles a laugh. He shows photos him with Rogue from a puppy to now. She's brown and white with bright blue eyes. Her cute sighs, squeals, and awe's melt his heart. "You like?"

"She's absolutely precious and gorgeous," Olivia exhales always wanting a dog.

"Yes she is…," Fitz murmurs softly leaning closer. Her eyes meet his noting their sparkle. He's not talking about Rogue.

"I…,"

"I don't have girlfriend," Fitz declares in a low shaky voice, unwilling to let this moment slip away.

Olivia studies him. "Good. I don't have girlfriend either." He gives her _this look. _"What I'm not into the whole rubbing bearded clam thing."

Fitz loses it erupting in laughter. He has tears in his eyes. His stomach aches. "I'm happy we cleared that up," he sniffles whipping his face.

Reaching for his hand placing it on top of his stops his laughter. "For the record, I don't have a special man in my life either." His lips part mesmerized by the glittering lights in the room reflexing off her chestnut pools. This he did not expect. How can someone this wonderful be alone?

"Why," he probes gently. She shrugs her shoulders averting his gaze. "Tell me," he pleads.

"My standards are too high." Fitz places his other hand on top of hers hoping she'll continue. "I want to be seen for me. Not my looks, job, or what I can do for a guy. Or how I could further his career. I just," he squeezes it. "Want to be valued for what's in the inside and loved for that same reason."

She swallows hard. Olivia has never spoken this candidly before definitely not with a guy she's just met. But Fitz is not just any man is he – not to her. Her eyes meet his. "You?"

"The same but more." Fitz stops leaning back into his chair. He places one hand behind her, leaning his arm across her shoulders. His free hand remains joined between their laps. "I don't want to be used because of my name or my family. It happens a lot. I always hoped I'd find my person."

"My person?"

He smiles connecting his eyes with hers. "Yah. That special someone in my life who would go to jail to keep my secrets. Who'd be there to share my hopes, dreams with, who'd put up with all the insanity of being with me and not shy away from it or use it to their advantage; I want someone…,"

"Who gets you, the real you, good and bad no strings attached. They love all your mood swings and won't shy away to tell you how stupid you are if you fuck up. Or just be there when you do and tell you it's okay. Your person is your biggest cheerleader, who loves you for you and keeps it real and not feed you bull shit. Right," when she finishes Fitz outwardly coughs.

"Yes Olivia," he sits closer. His hand cups her shoulder inching closer. "Where have you been?"

"Um here. On the East Coast," she snickers unsure of his question.

"No," he coos lifting his hand to cradle her face. His thumb graces her cheek ever so slightly. "Where did you come and why did it take me so long to find you?"

Her hand flies over her heart clutching her chest. Short, quick breaths leave her mouth. It does squat to calm her raging heartbeat. He gets it. Everything she said. This man truly sees ALL of her, in a way no man has before.

His heart flutters rapidly. Everything about her, this once in a lifetime moment strikes him. What he's experiencing right now rare, he has no words, just emotions she's rousing from deep within his very soul.

It's new. Scaring the living shit out of him BUT this is what he's always waited for – to feel this undeniable connection with another. He's only known her for a few short hours, but to his heart – a lifetime.

"Olivia," he mutters. "I really like to see you again."

"I…," her eyes narrow. "Did you just…"

"Have dinner with me," he blurts the words out before he can stop himself. He sips his hot cocoa becoming incredibly nervous. This is not his intention. His heart has other plans. It's all so right, how can he just let her walk away and not pursue her.

To calm his increased blood pressure he sips his drink. He lifts his mouth from his mug. She snickers. He has whipped cream on his lip. A huge dollop. And some on his nose. "What?

"You are such a mess," she chastises cleaning his face off. Before she finishes his hand meets hers removing the cloth napkin. He presses his cheek into her open palm relishing in the skin to skin connection. A flash of electricity passes between them. They gasp instantaneously under no circumstances up to any point felt THIS before.

"Liv," he calls her. Her pulse quickens at the shortening of her name. "You're extraordinary," he murmurs nuzzling his face into her hand. His heart thumps loud hurting his ears.

"You think," she voices with uncertainty.

"I know so," he admits resting his hand on her face. He's never felt this type of connection to anyone before. He's ready to ask to see her again.

**/**

"**Time Stands Still…"**

"Do you dance," she asks out of the blue.

"What?"

She stifles a laugh noting his shocked expression. Olivia leaves his embrace rising out of the chair. "Take me for a twirl or two around the dance floor?"

He gulps staring. "You're serious."

"Very." She helps him stand leading him out onto the massive floor. He does not release her hands. "Dance with me Mr. President," she coos dipping her voice seductively.

"Mr. President," he eyes her curiously. He's never played one but knowing it sounds this SEXY leaving her lips, he'll gladly accept the part. It's breathy, deep within her throat.

"Ah huh," she quips swaying her hips back and forth in front of him. "Mr. President," she drops her hands swaying her hips for his viewing pleasure to the opposite side of the floor.

"I like that. Say it again," he growls edging closer. He pushes his sweater sleeves up his arms.

Olivia giggles scrolling through her playlist on her phone. She hits play, before placing on the table. "Mr. President," she sighs dramatically.

"Ah huh," he quips stopping in front her, waiting for her to step into his embrace. "You best hope I don't have two left feet Miss Pope," he retorts. She laughs.

The first song is heard – _Over the Rainbow _by Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole. She steps in and out of his embrace while they shift and dance. They don't talk just enjoy the upbeat tempo of the music and each other. Fitz has cannot remember the last time he had this much fun.

Three other songs come onto her play list before a slow song . Olivia freezes hearing the opening chords to _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri with Steve Kazee. Fitz undeterred by her jarred expression slowly closes the gap between them before the first note. He steps in perfect tempo with the music until they're inches apart.

"It's my turn to lead," he coos assuming the waltz position. Quick, sharp breathes leave her mouth. "Olivia," he coos her name lingering in his spot. "It's you and me," he murmurs inclining her face upwards joining their eyes. His thumb graces her chin.

"We're in this together." The words leave his mouth smoothly, and gently. A startled, timid smile appears on her face. Fitz rests his right hand in the small of her back stretching his fingers fully. Her arm rests on his. Their free hands finally meet.

Fitz sways to the opening chords in place, not really moving but what FEELS right to calm her. Olivia wills herself to look away as the opening verse is but she refrains. She's completely under his spell as he is in her when she hears…

"_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart"_

"_Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"_

Slowly Fitz spins elegantly in tune with the music. With every glide across the floor there was a protectiveness towards her promising "Yes we're in this together." The intensity between them grows as Fitz slide her across the floor like they were on ice skates listening to the powerful chorus of the song.

_One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Then he nearly stumbles into her hearing;

"_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away_

Olivia removes her free hand startling Fitz. She cups both his cheeks. It's her turn to lead. "You and me. In this together," she bashfully whispers on her tip-toes close to Fitz's lips. "Got it."

"Olivia," he breathes drawing her closer. He aches to press his lips to hers. To taste their sweetness. How soft they are? Would she kiss him back?

"Dance with me," she mutters nestling her face into his chest. His head rests on hers smelling lavender shampoo. The turbulent drumming and throbbing forced through his veins slowly calms. His lids meet gently as her heart syncs with his.

Within seconds, she's floating hearing;

_What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer...  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She lifts her head meeting adoring gaze. He keeps his eyes on her, taking her exactly where he needed to on the floor. His hand retrieves hers, moving outwards. She's floating on a puffy cloud of happiness.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Fitz let himself go gliding her anywhere he wanted to go on the dance floor of the Rainbow Room. He is exactly where he is supposed to be. He is confident, at ease, one with her and the music. They continue until the last note. This dance sublime, as is the woman in his arms.

Her phone silences. Only their breaths in sync with the other is heard. He cups her face in his hands smiling like he's never before. There is so much to say but where, how does he begin. A thousand fluttering butterflies swarm Fitz's stomach - Olivia is perfect and his one. His whole being is hers and hers alone.

George clears his throat sending Olivia out of his arms. He glares at him. "Sir I'm sorry but it's nearly 11:30."

"What," Olivia gasps. She glances at her watch. "Holy shit."

Fitz eyes the time. "Dang."

Olivia walks to their table solemnly hating this night has to come to an end. She's inside her purse searching for something when Fitz stands next to her with his coat. She finds it dropping it in Fitz's hand. "These are…,"

"Cookies. Red Velvet – vanilla chips," she explains tracing them in a small plastic bag.

"Do you always have cookies in your purse," he teases gazing into her eyes.

"Only if I have a reason." He squints. She does not elaborate. "I made a lot. So here," she closes his hand around the bag. "Their homemade – made with lots of love." She bites her lips at the use of her word choice.

"I'll enjoy these then," he smirks. "Shall we Miss Pope," removing her jacket from her hands helping her into it. They walk outside the doors. She thanks the maître d for everything.

George offers to get the car, hoping his boss will not allow her to slip away without finding her. They walk outside into the chilly night air. It's snowing.

"Look," she glances up into the sky. The snowflakes drop into her curls. Fitz sighs deeply. The shyness from their dance is gone. She's carefree, bubbly - full of life dragging him out into the snow. He smirks watching her walk backwards avoiding others.

Fitz is grateful when she spins around before jaunting across the street to Radio City Music Hall. No one asks him for a selfie or freaks. She drags him under the lighted overhang. They lean against the wall next to each other out of breath a tad bit wet.

He reaches for her hand. Her eyes meet his. "Olivia," he pauses. "This was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

She stands in front of him. He grips her free hands pulling her closer. "It was?"

"Yes."

Nervously she bites her lip. "Ditto."

He chuckles.

"This was the best unexpected, impromptu first date I've ever had, "she admits meekly becoming nervous.

"Yes it was," Fitz admits wanting more of THIS – with her. She has to go. He sees it in her eyes.

"Can I see you again," he utters making his intentions clear. "I don't care how, or when even, I just can't let YOU go without telling you this was the happiest night of my life. I want more nights with you. Days too…"

"Really?"

"Really," he sighs pressing his forehead to hers. "If I had a choice, I'd take you home with me." Her lips part. "But," he corrects himself. "I'm not that kind of guy and don't put out on the first date."

She snickers. "Good I'm not that kind of guy either."

He laughs. "Oh I've noticed," he gazes lovingly into her eyes. "God you're beautiful." Her breath hitches. "So when…,"

"When what?"

"Olivia," he warns with a gleam in his eyes. "Don't you dare stand here in and tell me you don't want more of this – US – to see what WE could become. I refuse to let you walk out of my life without making it clear I want you."

"I do get it," she admits fazed by his honestly and conviction in his voice. "I'd like to see you again too."

His smile broadens. "Good." As he opens his lips to ask her out again, her fingers cover his mouth.

"I promise you'll see me again. At the right time, and place." He squints unsure of her meaning. "I gave you the worse and best of me tonight. No blinders." He did the same. Fitz shared things with her, he never confessed to another. "So ask me out again next time you see me Casanova," she suggests.

"Look my name is…," he protests.

"Ah," she warns dangerously close to him. Her hands cover his heart. "I know who you are." The words hit him hard. "The real you. I only see you. I always have."

"Olivia do you know…," he questions but is thwarted when her lips press to his for a kiss. His heart nearly stops finally feeling her plush warm lips against his. His arms fly out into the air not believing this is happening but GOOD GOD did he want it too. His lack of response makes Olivia think she'll regret this.

Within seconds his lips begin to move against hers. Her hands thread into his hair, keeping their mouths fused together. His heart beats wilding as he kisses her back. Her lips are warm, softer than he imagined. Each close mouth kiss more delicate than the one before.

His hands slide down her sleeves, nestling under her arms, onto her hips dragging her closer. They're pressed against the wall, with people walking by, kissing. He's hungry for more. With one taste, he's addicted. She's in his. Their lost, under the lights of Radio City Music Hall lin a bubble of time, space, not noticing the snowfall has picked up.

Fitz mind blanks giving himself over to her. He's never felt THIS before. Olivia is kissing him permitting him to feel every thought, sensation, and emotion since the moment they met at the top of the rock. She wants him to know, she's his too, if it's still wants he wants after they part.

His eyes remain close as she separates their lips relishing in the moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" she kisses him again, lightly this time. She pulls away.

"Fitz."

His body jolts. He stands their motionless hearing his name. He could not have imagined it - their connection, how she treated him like a normal guy. He longed to find someone like her. She could not have playing him. His eyes open. Olivia Carolyn Pope has vanished.

"What the fuck," he grouses banging his hands on the wall. "Did she use magic," he steps out searching for her. His eyes scan the crowd. He still feels her lips. His body feels split in two. He begins to panic. He questions a security guard standing just outside Radio City Music Hall if he saw which way Olivia went.

"The woman in red," the guard responds.

"Yes."

"I didn't see where she went Sir. I'm sorry," the guard utters sadly. "I just got here."

Before Fitz can run off, George is parked with the car. He scolds himself thinking he was a fool until he touches his jacket.

Something from the inside pokes him. He unzips his coat, pulling out an oddly shape hairpiece. He flips it over. Attached is a note written in Olivia's hand. It reads.

"_I told you it didn't matter because I only see you. I know WHO you are – Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."_ His eyes tear up. There is no way she was faking it. "_Yes ALL of it tonight was real. Trust your gut. It was not pretend. Till we meet again – My Casanova._ _Ever mine –Ever thine – Ever yours – Always Livy."_

His eyes lift from her note with tears. Happy yet reserved tears.

"Sir," George utters.

Fitz has gone pale. "She knew who I was George the entire time."

George smiles. "I figured."

"What!" He walks Fitz to the car. He gets him inside before he runs off. "How?"

"I had hunch," George explains. Before Fitz can explode George stops him. "Mr. Grant at the risk of losing my job everything that happened today to you was for a reason. From your first sighting to Olivia to her leaving you now. She knew it was you. I can't explain how I knew I just did."

"GEORGE!"

George doesn't relent.

"What I want to know is what are you going to do about it? She treated you like a normal guy. You had the best unexpected, unplanned first date of your life."

Fitz hisses.

"Here maybe this will help. Tell me if any of this is fake," George passes his phone to Fitz in the back. On it are pictures of him and Olivia from this evening. From the seconds she fell into his arms, their first look at each other, sharing hot chocolate, and of them dancing. Dozens of photos. George captured their date."

"George how did you?"

"Tonight did happen Mr. Grant. Olivia knew it was you. I hoped she'd tell you before she left and you need proof. You can see it in her eyes when you're really looking at her. It's why I think she got all shy at times around you. She feared you saw it and run in the other direction. Miss Pope only wants you the man, no one else."

"I…,"

"Question is what are you doing to do about it? You experienced a once in a lifetime moment with her tonight. You shared an evening with her most dream about. Are you going to let her get away or do everything in your power to get her back? Are you going to go after your heart," George implores as they drive to his apartment.

Fitz eyes fill with tears lost in their photos. He sends each one and the video to his phone. He brings it to his chest with her note.

What is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III going to do indeed….

**/**

**TBC…**

**Holy Flipping FITZ did THAT all just happen. How do yah like this New Me's now? I find it quite liberating. **

**They had an expected first date, dance, meal, and best part… Fuck me Olivia KISS HIM! Bet you didn't see that one coming. (Tee he) **

**Yes she knew it was him, because well duh how can you not? She did not mislead him. You'll learn why she didn't say anything when the time is right. To her, he's just a guy, whom now could become so much more than she ever thought possible. **

**So my darlings what is our Fitz going to do. She leaves him reeling, and wondering where in the hell she literally disappeared to and how'll he find her. Do you think he will? How? Will she POP up on him again? **

**I'm sure you have questions, and hoping #CandyHearts to share with me. Please drop those sweet candies and I'll see what I can do about adding Chap 3 because we all want to how Olitz is going to get their shit together. **

**Happy Valentine's Day and thank you for reading my sweet darlings,**

**Me's**


	3. She's Like The Wind

**Hi Gladiators… Yah Who a new chapter! **

**First I'd like to thank all who have read and reviewed this new fic. I truly appreciate it. I'm blown away but how much you all love it. I do love writing Fitz and Olivia in NYC on Broadway.**

**Second, I saw concerns Olivia is playing with Fitz. I can assure you she's not doing anything underhanded. #NoSpoilers **

**So enjoy. If you want Chapter 4 leave me lots of love. Thank you so much for reading. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 3: She's Like The Wind…**

"_**You meet thousands of people and none of them touch you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever." – Chandan Chetri**_

**Morning of February 15****th**

"All right I'm coming," Phillips hisses stumbling to his front door. Someone has been incessantly banging for the last fifteen minutes. He lives in a building with strict security. Visitors have to be approved. Anyone at his door at 6 am must either want a death wish, family, close friend, or dire emergency.

Phillip hits the coffee pot walking by knowing he'll need the caffeine to deal with whomever is on the other side. He's grateful his wife is out of town because she hates being aroused early. She doesn't get up till nearly 9.

"Jesus I'm almost there," Phillip screams as the banging gets louder. He unlocks the door whipping it open. "Who in the hell do you think you are," he freezes. He gasps. "FITZ!"

Fitz stares at him before blowing past him. Phillip sees George. "George?"

"He'll explain Mr. Hughes trust me," George smirks. Phillip looks between them. "Mr. Grant is fine – well kind of. He needed a friend." George hands over his duffle bag with clothes and shower supplies. "See if you can get him to sleep. I'll be by around 12:30 to bring you both to the theatre."

Without another word George leaves Fitz with Phillip.

Phillip closes his door then faces Fitz who's doing laps around his coffee table in his living room. He's muttering incoherently. As he closes the space between them, he hears, "I can't believe I let you talk me into going. Why didn't I just stay home?"

Phillip stops taking in his closest friend. He's never seen him this wound up before. The bags under his eyes could fit the largest suitcase known to man. His hair is spiked clearly uncombed. He's wearing wrinkled flannel sleep pants, sweatshirt and jacket he wore last night.

He barely recognizes him. Fitz has been the most put together man. Not once has he seen him out of his apartment in wrinkled clothes, hair disarray, and in sleep wear. Fitz won't even take Rogue to the park not dressed. If you didn't know him, you'd swear he slept on the street last night.

Phillips eyes enlarge noting a particular item missing from around his neck. No scarf.

He always has it. He never leaves his apartment without it. It's his favorite. Blue. A gift from his grandmother. She knitted it for him to keep warm. He's had it at every performance since previews since the weather got cold. To see him without it is rare.

Fitz does not even acknowledge Phillip's presence. He's lost in his mind, the memories of a remarkable first impression of an enchanting woman. They drank hot cocoa, danced, FUCK had a first date. Olivia Pope flooded into his mind the entire evening invading his every thought. When he closed his eyes to sleep he dreamt of her.

In his dream he brought her home to his apartment to meet Rogue. They talked shared kisses till nearly dawn until falling asleep in each other's arms. He felt her every curve. The smell of her shampoo and perfume. How she tasted? His lips long for hers even now. If he licks his own, he still tastes her.

Her scent, taste, is weaved within every cell, muscle, bone, like an addicting drug or favorite food. The inkling of another man coming along stealing her from right under his nose, enhances his need to find her. He HAS to. It's unnegotiable.

His desire to be in her presence, to feel her near, is driving him to the near brink of insanity. He MISSES every square inch of HER. From the way the light refracts off the gold lines in her dark brown eyes, her struts in her heels, the sway of her hips, how she felt when they danced. Her voice is the sweetest sound he's ever heard.

He misjudged their evening, thinking she did not know who he was, until she disappeared after their kiss. Hearing her speak his name confirmed his worse fears. She knew him. Of course she did. But if she only wanted to be with him because of his celebrity status, they'd be something on social media.

There's nothing. He searched the internet finding nothing of her, him of their date. He looked on Facebook, and couldn't find her. No profile. Twitter was the same. There is no way a "young girl" in her twenties does not have a social media account.

Could it be Olivia wants to be with him for him, not any other reason? Has he finally the woman he's waited for all this time, but had given up on thinking she did not exist? Is Olivia Pope her? She's everything he's waited for, but never let himself believe was out there.

Is it possible she too was watching and waiting for him to come along? She longed for the very same things as Fitz. In the last half of his life, after failed relationships, he never this connection to Olivia in only a few hours. Did she hope to prove she wanted only him, not his money or star status?

If so Olivia is too good to be true?

Now that's he found her, will he let her slip through his fingers? If she appears before his eyes, what will he do? Will he go after his heart's inner most desire, or let his mind get in the way.

Her words _"I only see you"_ ring in his mind.

Olivia wants Fitz the man, not the actor, director, celebrity. That is who she had a date with last night. For the first time in eons, Fitzgerald Grant was treated like any other normal guy in New York City. He had to believe it wasn't an act. The connection, electricity he experienced is real.

She is real.

Their unexpected, unplanned first date did happen. It wasn't a dream. He's grateful to George. He documented most of their evening together. Every photo George captured her beauty, shyness, passion and innocence. Compared to Fitz, she is innocent.

At twenty- three she has so much life left to live.

She's young, beautiful. She gave him all of her in one incredible moment, daring to hope he'd want her in return. In honestly why would he when he could date be with any woman who crosses his path.

The constant replay of their date has been on a continuous time loop since she left him. He cannot stop thinking about it or her.

He continues to pace - faster with each lap. He's gearing up to enter the Daytona 500. Still unable to make out anything else he's saying but, "Why did I go? I can't stop. It was a dream. How could it have been real?"

Phillip walks up to Fitz blocking his path.

"Fitz what the hell is going on?" Fitz utters nothing staring at Phillip. "Why are you here at 6 A.M?" He steps closer. "Why in the hell do you smell like hot chocolate?" He sees hints of it on his jacket. "Did someone spill some on you on the way up here this morning? Do you need a change of clothes?"

"No," Fitz snaps. "I don't need a change of clothes."

The harshness of his tone shocks Phillip. He's never spoken to him in this tone before unless someone has gotten under his skin. He readies to question him but stops seeing Fitz's cell phone in his hand playing a video.

"Is that you dancing on you-tube," Phillip questions clearing seeing him doing a waltz with a gorgeous woman. "I didn't know you did Dancing with the Stars."

Fitz runs his hand through his unruly hair. He shoves his phone in his hand. "That's not from Dancing with the Stars."

Phillip is even more confused. "But that's you?"

"No shit," he clips.

"Then what is this from?"

"Last night. It's Olivia and I in the Rainbow room," Fitz explains dreamily with a sparkle in his eyes.

Phillips eyes widen seeing the red coat. "Holy shit balls, she's the Lady in Red." Fitz nods still watching her on the video. "You found her. It's her. But I thought you didn't know who she was nor how to find her again. You didn't know her name when you left last night."

"I didn't have a clue," Fitz clips.

"Then how did you find her," Phillip questions clearly confused.

"Look for yourself," Fitz instructs him. Phillip scrolls through photo after photo of Fitz and Olivia together. He nearly drops the phone when he sees them at the Top of the Rock. "FUCK ME SIDEWAYS she was there!"

"Yah," Fitz sighs staring at instant they met. As long as he walks this earth it will be engrained in his brain. He could gaze into her eyes forever lost in a river of rich milk chocolate. Even hours later, his heart nearly stops recalling it vividly.

"Hold this," Phillip hands the phone back, rushing to get them coffee. He's sits there eager for Fitz to spill the beans. "Tell me everything. How in the hell did this happen?"

Phillip nearly doubles over laughing hearing what she did outside the men's bathroom, and Fitz dancing. "I swear Phil how we talked to each other," Fitz explains wistfully. "We really listened and got each other wanting the same thing. It didn't feel like I had just met her. It felt…,"

"You'd known her your entire life," Phillip completes Fitz's thought. "That's how it was for me when I met my wife."

Fitz leans back in his chair, drinking the coffee. His Great-Grandfather Thomas knew after one date he's marry Annette. His Grandfather, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Sr. was the same when he met his Grandmother. His mother knew. His Father, it didn't hit him until after their second date.

Could it be the same for him?

Phillip observes his closest friend carefully never hearing nor seen him this way before. Olivia Pope changed him only after two meetings. Some people past through your life not leaving an impression, until one comes along and knocks your socks off.

This lucky lady won the very heart of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III without batting an eyelash. If he dare say it, Fitz is falling for her. His feelings are evident in every word he recants of their date. His eyes glow when he utters her name. His entire body relaxes thinking of her and their evening together.

Fitzgerald Grant found his heart in Midtown Manhattan.

"So that's why I smell hot chocolate?" Fitz chuckles staring at his jacket. He won't wash it. Not yet. It not only smells of his drink but of HER. After a few quite moments looking at the photos Phillip asks, "I take it you want to see her again." Fitz is quite but his eyes speak volumes.

"Oh please you can't just let a woman like her slip through your fingers," Phillip chastises ready to throw his coffee at him.

"Yah I kind of figured that part out on my own," Fitz snips requiring more than a strong cup of coffee.

"Oh for the love of God please tell me you asked her out, invited her over for a meal or at least made it known you want to see her again," his friend questions in tone laced with excitement and concern. "Because if you just let her slip into the night without so much as a…-"

"Oh course I did," Fitz snips breathing deeply. "I'm not that stupid." Phillip sips his coffee. "Okay fine maybe I am but I told her how I felt more than once. Of course I want to see her again. Phil I want to see her all the time. I don't care how…I just have to…," His hands fly up stopping Fitz from talking.

"And?" Phillips is as eager for this information like a kid in a candy store. He chews on his breakfast pastry eyes on Fitz. "What did she say when you asked her out?"

"Next time she sees me, I'm to ask her again," Fitz grumbles.

"Great so call her," Phillip taps on Fitz's phone. Fitz sits there doing nothing. "Call her. So what if it's early in the morning. If she had this effect on you, I can only imagine the feeling is more than mutual. Shit invite her over here for breakfast I'll cook." Phillip rushes to get up to check his pantry but Fitz stops him. "What?"

"I can't call her," Fitz sighs running his fingers through his hair.

"Why?" Fitz grimaces. "You mean after all that you didn't get her number." Fitz nods. "WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"I didn't think of it," Fitz admits. Phillip is ready to smack Fitz.

"Does she have your number?" Fitz slinks down in the chair. "O for the love of God. I could kill both of yah." Fitz sighs gazing into Phillip's eyes.

"Wait your scarf?"

"Livy has it," Fitz coos saying her name.

"Livy huh," Phillip teases.

"Stop it," Fitz deadpans quickly moving across the room. Phillip is on his heels.

"Fitz? Damn you got it bad," he quips. "Your Gemma is going to be pissed."

Fitz whips to face him. "Livy has it okay. I didn't even realize it until after she kissed me." Fitz blurts out. His hand flies over his mouth.

"SHE FUCKING KISSED YOU," Phillip bellows. Fitz scoffs crossing his arms. "Well shit I like this girl. She's feisty, got style and balls." Fitz hands fly to his hips. "Apparently yours." Fitz releases a labored sigh tossing a pillow in his direction. "What it's true. Olivia Pope has got you so wound up right now, you couldn't get a pool cue up your ass."

"PHILLIP," Fitz bellows loudly.

"I'd bet you fart diamonds," he quips finally making Fitz laugh. He nearly doubles over laughing so hard. His stomach now aches as he sits on the couch. Phillip joins him laughing at his expense. After their mutual giggling fit ends Phillip sits with him.

"Well the diamonds would go along with my _Casanova _image," Fitz snickers. Philips eyes narrow. However it is very true. Fitz has always had a certain appeal with the ladies young and old. "It's what Olivia called me."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't let me tell her my name?" Phillip's brows furrow. "I didn't find out until after she kissed me, then up and disappeared."

"What the hell you mean disappeared," he questions. Fitz shows him a gif on his phone of _Regina Mills _from _Once Upon a Time _waving hands disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. "Now come on she's not a witch?"

"Well fuck no shit," Fitz hisses. "But explain to me one minute we're kissing. It's one of those first kisses Phil I swear if I was a girl my foot would have popped." His friend stifles a laugh. "I was totally unprepared but man did I kiss her back. We should been alone not under Radio City Music Halls lights."

Philips eyes sparkle. He's not one for this kind stuff but hearing Fitz talk about only confirms his suspicions. She is THE ONE.

"Well…," he pries for more information.

"Before she left in a puff of smoke she said _Fitz. _She knew who I was the entire time. I looked for her like a crazy man but didn't see her anywhere. Unless she's a fairy tale character, where the hell did she go?" Phillip sits up hearing the sadness and frustration in his voice. "Phil?"

"Well she probably Regina Mills you because she was afraid you'd push her away. However she wants you Fitz," he quickly walks to the counter retrieving the phone. He opens the photos. He scrolls through them until he stops at one of them dancing.

It was taken early, when she first heard _A Thousand Years. _Fitz recalls it vividly. How shy she became? Afraid of what was transpiring between them.

"How can I be sure?"

"Because no woman reacts to a man like this, if she's using you. Look at her face as you take her in your arms when you begin to dance," he points showing him the video. "Trust me _Casanova_," Fitz grumbles. "You are everything she's ever wanted. She's been waiting for you to come along and sweep her off her feet."

"Now come on…" he grumbles.

"Oh for the love of God," Phillip grouses, showing him the photo of when Fitz first walked up to her. "Look at her face. She's falling for you. You can see it in her eyes." Fitz stares at the photo and himself.

"Then why didn't she tell me she knew who I was," Fitz counters standing up strutting to the window.

"Because you would have run in the other direction," Phillip utters not giving two shits if he's wrong or right.

"I would not have just left her there," Fitz spits walking towards the kitchen to get more coffee requiring more of the scalding black liquid to help him feel alive.

"Are you sure," Phillip clips joining him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you would have had your guard up. You would not have opened your heart to the idea you found the woman of your dreams. All this time you have been waiting to feel like you do now. This Olivia Pope saw you for the man you really are. In your heart you know I'm right."

Fitz leans on the window.

"So how can I be sure?" His gut says Phil is right but can he risk it? He's tired of being used.

"I don't know but something tells me," Fitz shows him her hair clip from last night and the note she left. Phillip grins. "Oh Fitzgerald she'll be back. This right here," he points to it. "It's proof."

"Do you know where it's from?"

"No," he examines it. "But it's fancy."

Fitz yawns. "Come on. Go shower. Take some med's to sleep. I'll wake you at noon so you can shower and get ready. George is coming for us at 12:30." Fitz nods. After two cups of strong coffee he's wiped. He has to sleep before he performs two shows today.

After Fitz is in the spare bedroom, Phillip makes a call to the head of security at the Gatsby Theatre. They have an enlightening conversation. Phillip trots to his room to sleep until he must get ready to perform that afternoon.

**/**

**Across Midtown: 8 A.M.**

**The Scarf**

"Hey is Liv up yet," Lauren questions curious why Olivia is awake. She's normally the first up in the house. For her to sleep past eight in the morning is rare.

Ferra and Nina glance at one another. They got up thirty minutes ago.

"No," Ferra comments. "I had to turn on the coffee machine." Olivia is always rises shortly after 6 in the morning even though she does not have to get up early. Since college she's been an early riser. If she's in bed past seven, something is wrong.

Nina glances down the hall. "Her bedroom door is still closed. What time did she get in last night? It was late."

"Well I went to bed after eleven and she wasn't home," Lauren replies stepping to the hallway. "I think she came in well after mid-night. She went last night right?"

"Of course she did," Ferra clips annoyed at her friends. "I offered to go with her but she insisted I stay behind. You both know how hard yesterday was for her. I'm surprised she was as chipper as she was considering."

"Hey I offered to go with her too," Nina snaps. "You know I hate when she goes at it alone. Always has to be in control even with us here." The other girls nod. It's true.

Lauren walks towards her door. "Should I go check on her since I'm the only one who wakes her up nice?"

"No…," Nina quickly responds. "Let Liv sleep. She hasn't been sleeping lately because of yesterday. She's been working so hard too," she grumbles. "That damn family of hers."

"Stop it," Ferra warns standing up. "No one's family is perfect."

"Yes but…," Nina is shushed again by Ferra.

"Now is not the time. Her brother and sister bothered her enough yesterday telling her what they think she should do. They love her I get it," Lynn whispers. "They give her crap every year about it but they fail to go to the one place that means the most."

"I know," Nina hisses rolling her eyes. "She loves her older brother and sister but they can be to overbearing and keeping their nose out of Liv's life. She a grown women and doesn't need their approval."

"Stop it you two," Lauren snips at both Nina and Ferralynn. "Liv has been through enough." She eyes the clock. It's nearly 9. "Do you think we should check on her? I woke up in night and saw her light on around 2 am.

"Leave her be but if she ain't up by 9:30 I'm going in there with my Cha-Cha heels to get her," Nina chuckles.

Lauren's eyes widen. "What," her roommates inquire.

"Do you think she had a man over? I heard a male's voice," Lauren wonders. "It be nice if she found someone."

"No," Ferra sighs. "But I bet she watched more of Fitzgerald Grant last night. She loves everything he's been in. Not that I blame her. That man gives me serious heart palpitations, especially when he wears jeans."

"You and the bulge," Nina chastises Ferra who tosses a towel at her head. When she spins to miss it she sees the bouquet of white lilies on the coffee table. She scoffs seeing the card. "Let me guess. For Liv?"

Ferra hisses. "They arrived yesterday. I don't blame her for staying away. I don't know why she just doesn't send them back."

"Because she doesn't have the heart too," Lauren comments going to make herself something for breakfast. "She'll donate them. That stupid guy is a total ass-hat and flaming asshole."

Nina and Ferra agree. "Him and his self-righteous, holier than thou bull shit he spews."

"I'd have to agree," Olivia steps into the living room with a different red winter coat on, her boots, and purse. Her hair is up in a high pony tail showing off her natural curls.

"You are alive," Nina heckles. Olivia smirks. She rolls her eyes picking up the card. "When is he going to stop," she snips staring at it. She tosses it in the trash. "My Dad needs to stop encouraging him. I am so not interested."

Her roommates watch her fill her travel mug with a soft and adoring smile on her face. They are staring when she turns around to get the lilies. "What?"

"Why are so gitty this morning," Ferra questions. "This smile is new."

"No reason," she moves to grab a quick bite.

"And where are you off to," Nina inquires next.

"You were out awfully late to be going somewhere," Lauren steps to her stopping seeing a letter in her purse.

"I have to mail something," Olivia explains feeling her face become heated. "And get these flowers out of this house. I hate lilies. The pollen makes me sneeze and I feel like I'm in church at Easter."

Nina blocks her path to the door. "Nice scarf," she lifts it with her manicured nails. "Is it new? Kind of manly don't' you think and knitted with care." She smells it. "Jesus it smells good." Her eyes widen. "Where did you get this?"

Olivia whips it out of her hands. She will not entertain their questioning. "Look I have to go. I'll see you guys in a little bit. I have some errands to run." She wraps the scarf around her neck breathing in its owner's unique scent. She did not intend to leave with his scarf but she did. She had forgotten it was with her jacket. She realized after she got home.

Even now she feels HIM on her as the unique scent enters her lungs. Her pulse quickens remembering when _Casanova _tied it around her neck to keep warm. She felt him on her all night. She felt he came home with her and never left her side.

Her entire evening replayed in her mind like a romance movie into the wee hours of the morning. She re-hashed the entire night from the moment she fell into Fitz's arms, never wanting this fluttering feeling in her heart to stop.

He left a lasting first impression. From their long talk over hot chocolate, baring pieces of themselves, speaking truths she's never been brave enough to admit to anyone. She had always been scared to say what she wanted in a man, the guy who would capture her heart.

Did HE – her _Casanova_ do that very thing?

Each time they touched, held hands, she felt alive and he's the missing piece of the puzzle she's been searching forever for. He truly listened, understood where she was coming from. He genuinely cared. He saw her for herself, not her body, or appearance. For the first time she let her guard down and let a man in.

Is this the mutual and how can she be sure? Would his intention to pursue something more with her changed because she said is true name. She had to say it, so he knew. She couldn't lie to him. Now he knows the truth, dare she will herself to believe that someone like him, still wants her?

She came home last night unable to sleep. She did something incredibly special and heartwarming for _Casanova._ Now she has to get out the door before she loses the nerve and he arrives at the Gatsby Theatre.

Ferra blocks the door.

"What happened to you last night? You came home late," Ferra challenges not allowing her out the door.

"You know where I went."

"Ah huh," Ferra crosses her arms. "But did you really?"

Olivia looks at her aghast. "Of course I went to the Top of the Rock." She faces her friends nearly on the verge of tears. "You know damn well what that place means to me. How important it is."

Lauren comes to her squeezing her hand. "Of course we know."

"Then why are you all hounding me," Olivia mutters sniffling. "I have to go." Ferra does not move from the door. "Please I have to do something?"

"Give the owner back this scarf," Nina challenges eyeing the new article of clothing. "I smell a hint of cognac, and pine. Hot chocolate too," she pries aware how much Olivia loves her hot cocoa. "It be a shame for this scarf not to find it way home to HIS owner."

Nina has known Olivia longer than Ferralynn and Lauren. Out of all the years they have been friends, she's notices a change. She just can't pin point what but her gut tells her a possible guy is involved.

Olivia remains poised. "Look what ever ideas you all have swirling around – just quit please. You are all going to have to trust me." She faces them all with tears in her eyes. There is no way she can tell her dearest friends she had a remarkable unplanned first date with Fitzgerald Grant and at the end of the night she freaking kissed him.

She cannot get over she did it. But she had to. Olivia would regret it now if she didn't. She wanted him to know she WANTED him more than any other before him, and will come after. She just hopes he feels the same.

Ferralynn steps aside permitting Olivia to reach the door. "We want ALL the juicy details when you are ready," Nina quips. Olivia waves her hand and bolts out the door with the flowers, her purse, and everything else in hand.

**/**

**Phillip's Apartment -Noon**

Nearly five hours later, Fitz surprised himself and actually fell asleep. Phillip gave him some natural herb. Now its noon and he's awake. His remembers little before his head hit the pillow. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep. He was relieved. He was so exhausted from the night before.

Even as he slept, Olivia came to him in his dreams. She was even more beautiful in a red dress with black heels. Her hair up in a twist. The dress showed off her gorgeous figure. She chose it for him. He pictured at her opening night, in the front row smiling brightly when their eyes met.

Her closest friends joined her on either sides, excited to have the most sought after Broadway ticket in town. He'd text her before and during the show aware his messages only flustered her. She had not told anyone of their budding romance. He was eager to fix it during their curtain call. He planned on dragging her on stage, in front of everyone, introducing her as his girlfriend.

Then backstage in his dressing room, they'd want each other so desperately, he'd slide her out of her panties, sit in a chair, and they'd have sex for the first time. Fitz wanted it to be more romantic, but by the time they reached his dressing room, he'd lose the battle with himself.

He wouldn't be able to wait to claim her, to feel her walls wrapped around him, sucking him deeper, thrusting harder. He'd kiss her franticly to keep her quiet because her orgasm would be so loud, everyone outside his door would hear. When they finished he'd cling to her desperately, ensuring she knew there was no other for him in this lifetime.

She'd agreed to join him on the red carpet, after party, and finally come home with him. They'd spend the entire night in his bed talking, cuddling, and making love. He would not force her to sleep with him again, but once they entered his apartment, it was Oliva who jumped him first. He wouldn't deny her.

Fitz woke up the moment Olivia fell asleep in his arms. His dream was lifelike. He woke up in a cold sweat aching for her presence. How is possible to miss someone so desperately you just met? To yearn to hold them in your arms. To kiss their lips until neither one of you can breathe. To just hold her, keep her close until you must part.

He's never felt this way. He's slowly realizing he'll never feel this way ever again. Fitz grouses glancing at the clock. "Dammit," he tosses the covers off. He takes a quick shower, to meet Phillip in his Living Room by 12:30.

Phillip is waiting for him at the counter with a travel mug of coffee. "Did you sleep because no offense but you look like hell man…," Phillip points out.

"I feel like I got run over by a train Phil," Fitz sighs sipping on his coffee. George should be knocking at the door any minute.

"The understudy can take over for you tonight if you want," Phillip reminds him. "Call Ian and let him know you're under the weather."

"No I can't do that," Fitz reaches for his jacket slipping his arms inside. "All those fans I'd disappoint. I have to be there." A knock is heard. Fitz walks to the door. "Georgie…,"

"Mr. Grant. Mr. Hughes," George greets them. They walk down to the parked SUV and slip inside. "Sir do you want to take a ride by Rockefeller Plaza? I can still have you both to the theatre before 1."

"George," Fitz sighs deeply unsure if this is wise idea.

"Do it George," Phillip pipes up. "You never know the elusive Miss Pope maybe strolling by and this guy can finally get her number."

Fitz protests but it's too late. The car is already headed in that direction. As they near where he first saw Olivia the day before his eyes frantically scan the area for any sign of her. Fitz sits up straighter as his eyes zone in on every woman who passes their car.

When they stop at a red light, they are in front of Radio City Music Hall. His eyes widen recognizing the very same security guard from the night before. "George that's the same guard," he blurts out. George switches on the hazards. Fitz rolls the window down. He waves and calls out to him.

"Yes Mr. Grant," he addresses Fitz. He sees Phillip. "Mr. Hughes. What can I do for you?"

Fitz notes his nametag. "Morris." He nods. "You do remember seeing me here last night correct."

"I do."

"The woman I was with…,"

"The Lady in Red," Morris finishes for Fitz. Fitz eyes widen. "I remember." Fitz blushes. "She's kind of hard to forget."

"Have you seen her today? Walk past here," Fitz questions daring to hope.

"I work different shifts Mr. Grant, but I have seen her past by here quiet often different times of the day." Fitz mouth drops open. She is the area. "Today unfortunately no I'm sorry. But if I see her, I'll stop her," he winks at Phillip.

Fitz feels desperate. He must find her. "Thank you Morris," Phillip interjects. They have to get to the theatre. Even with traffic they arrive there at 12:55. George opens the car door and Nigel meets them just out front.

"Mr. Grant," he stops Fitz as he's walking through the black gate.

"Yes."

"Sir I was told to give this to you personally," Fitz keeps walking.

"Nigel," the black gate closes behind Fitz. "I am running a tad bit behind." Fitz brushes past him. "Put whatever you have in my dressing room. I'll look at it after the show."

"But I was told to hand this directly to _Casanova,"_ Nigel blurts out stopping Fitz dead in his tracks before he enters the stage doors. Phillip even stops to look hearing it.

"She came by yes," Phillip grins triumphantly. "I knew it."

"What did she say," Fitz clips staring at Nigel. His entire body is shaking. She could not have been here and he missed her. It's not possible.

Nigel meanders up to Fitz. "I believe _Mr. Casanova_," he speaks. "This was left for you." He hands him the small bag placing it in Fitz's trembling hands. It can't be. He peers inside. His eyes spot a letter.

On the envelope he reads _"To my Casanova: FTG3, Till We Meet Again." _

Next to it a small bag of hot chocolate from a local store in the area. On it a red heart. It reads. "It case you need something sweet – OP."

On the bottom he pulls out a red kitted scarf. It smells like HER. The lavender, vanilla aroma invades his senses. He buries his face into it breathing it deeply. His entire body relaxes. There is another note. "Found your scarf attached to my coat. I'll keep it safe – until next time. Hope this keeps you warm. _Ever mine. Every thine. Ever Yours." _

"Nigel," Fitz stammers. His words catch in his throat. She was right here and he wasn't. If he was here, he would ran to her, picked her up, dragged her inside, and kissed her. He would not have stopped until she said yes to go out with him.

"The young lady was quite beautiful dressed in a red coat."

"Did she leave you her name," Fitz is shaking.

"No." Fitz sighs. "If it helps she just left only a minute before you got…," he pauses observing Fitz drop his backpack and rushing towards the black locked gate. "Here." Phillip walks up to him. He whispers something into his ear. "Yes. Mr. Hughes I got the message. I took care of it." Nigel winks then hurries out the gate.

"OLIVIA," Fitz bellows running to the opposite side of the theatre near the gate where he stops with Stella to do their kissing scene. He's panting, catching his breath by the time Phillip joins him. "OLIVIA," he yells her name hoping she's close.

Phillip scans both sides of the street as far as he can see. There is no one in a red winter jacket.

"She's not here," Phillip explains softly. Security guards have joined them keeping on lookers back.

"She has to be," Fitz clips. He steps closer to the street. "My gut says she's here Phillip. Olivia could not have gotten far."

"Fitz," he walks in front of him blocking his path so he does not bolt across the street. "Both of us have to get inside." Fitz ignores him. His eyes scan the crowd the opposite direction. He spots a red coat. "SHIT," Phillip hurries after him scared half to death Fitz is about to freak out whomever that person is.

George steps in front of him, preventing Fitz from rushing towards the person close to Time's square.

"George move. It's her. It has to be," Fitz hisses. The other guards including Phillip block him.

"Sir," George places his hands on Fitz's arms. "It's not Miss Pope. I checked." Fitz eyes him. As the person gets closer, it's a woman, definitely not Olivia. "Mr. Grant let's get you inside the theatre," he suggests seeing his boss ready to lose it on the street.

Fitz complies.

Once inside the black gate, George hands him his backpack then ushers him inside. Fitz greets his fellow cast members before walking into his dressing room. Phillip will give Fitz as much time as he needs to calm down. He cannot take the stage a mess. He has to be in his make-up chair in thirty minutes.

Fitz eyes her gift bag. He rests in his lap trailing his fingers on the upper edge, peering inside. The letter is the first item he reaches for. If he reads it now he'll have trouble concentrating. He quickly changes into his suit. Olivia's letter slides into his inside breast pocket. He has to have her with him.

He steps outside his dressing room and is stopped by Stella. "Fitz you all right," she notices he's a bit off.

"Yes Stella I'm just a little tired," he smiles giving her a quick hug. "I'll see you out there."

She nods but her eyes remain on his watching him walk on stage. He sits in his chair and the make-artist does her job. Two and a half hours later the performance is over and he's in his dressing room again. He reaches for the letter but cannot bring himself to read it before the next performance.

"What if she doesn't want me? If last night was a mistake," Fitz pulse quickens bringing the letter to his chest. He makes a split second decision to read it after the last performance of the night. He'd lose all focus on stage.

When both shows are under his belt for the evening, and he's alone in his dressing room. As he begins to open it, Stella knocks on his door. He slides the letter into his pocket.

"Hey Fitz," she speaks. Her brows furrow. He's even more drained. "I came to check on you. Are you all right?" She sits next to him on his couch.

"I am Stell," he explains.

"You sure," she reaches over to place her hand on his forehead. She leaves it there a few seconds. Fitz is warm but no temperature. He slides away from her. "You weren't yourself tonight." He was 'there' in the scenes with her but wasn't. No one in the audience would notice but she did.

When they waited to film their scene outside, she watched him scan the area as if he was searching for something or _someone. _He's not dating anyone. He's heard he's not interested but there is definitely something off with her co-star. She hopes her being here will lead him in her direction.

"I appreciate you checking on me Stell but I'm all right," he stands to gather his things to get going. He really wants to read HER letter.

"You sure," she steps to him as he slips into his winter coat. She helps him zip it. "You have something on your coat?" Suddenly a soft grin appears on Fitz's face. It surprises her.

"Yah hot chocolate," Fitz explains not willing to elaborate. She opens her mouth to help him clean it off but he interrupts her thought. "I'll take care of it when I get home." She nods.

He walks to his door with Stella and towards the stage door to sign autographs. "You know you can talk to me if something is wrong you know Fitz. I am here."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

eobserves Fitz closely. He again is scanning the crowd for the _Lady in Red. _Phillip knows what she looks like and does not see her. He too is disappointed. He hoped she'd be there so if Fitz didn't see her, he go to her, and hold her there for Fitz.

As Fitz signs autographs on side facing Time's Square, Phillip catches a hint of red in the opposite direction. The person steps out so Phillip can clearly see them. "Olivia," he mouths to the person.

Her heart quickens being spotted. "Yes," she mouths at Phillip surprised he knows who she is.

Phillip turns to Fitz. He's still busy. "Did you…,"

"Yes," she bites her lip. "Did he," she mouths. Phillip points to her gift bag in Fitz's hand.

"Wait," Phillip gestures in order to get Fitz. But when he turns to Fitz to get his attention and back in her direction she's GONE. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Fitz hears him. "Phil you all right?"

"Yah," Phillip assures Fitz. He cannot tell him she was there. He'll freak and search for her all night. But now he's curious how in the hell she vanished so fast. _She is like the wind and everything Fitzgerald Grant needs. _

Thirty minutes later when Fitz is safely in his apartment, in his chair by the window, he opens Olivia letters. Tears soon form in his eyes when he reads;

"_My Dearest Fitz….,"_

**/**

**TBC…**

**Now wait a minute where in the hell did Olivia Pope disappear to this time? She allows Phillip, not Fitz, to see her, and then POOF she's gone. Like…WTF! Curious. Good…then I'm doing my job. **

**So to say the least, Olivia definitely left a lasting first impression on Fitz. What do you think of her goody bag for Fitz? A good idea. She's a bit of an enigma, a mystery Fitz is going to have to figure out and solve. He just has to find her first. When do you think she'll make her next appearance in his life and where? **

**I hope this chapter leaves you aching for this new side of Me's. It was so fun to write. And how about Phillip and Olivia's friends. Aren't they the best?**

**As always drop me some love if you are eager for more of this tale. The more #Crumbs that fall into my lap, the next chapter could be in the horizon. Thank you for reading…**

**Me's**


End file.
